


Blood In the Water

by Banana_Rainbow



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Charlie Is Daddy, F/M, Friendship, Gucci Gremlin, Italy, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, New Students, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Villains, Volturi, bakudeku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Rainbow/pseuds/Banana_Rainbow
Summary: When Edward and Bella Cullen transferred to UA, Izuku didn’t think too much of it. They seemed like nice people with a troubled past, and he had no problem getting along with either of them. In fact, they seemed to get along with everyone. The only thing he never expected was the chaos that would follow them.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Nikki because she really, REALLY wanted a Twilight/BNHA fanfiction. Follow Mishkali and Svattii on YouTube/IG/Twitter because they’re babies.

Sometimes, life isn’t always so black and white. Sometimes, it’s a lot more complicated and a lot more painful. 

Midoriya Izuku loves UA. He loves making friends, spending time with his boyfriend, and learning new things about himself and his quirk. He’s always been a trusting person, and that was his flaw. 

On the first day of their second year, there were two new transfer students standing at the front of the class, both remarkably similar and intimidating. Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen were Italian transfer students with dark hair and golden eyes. The air around them could only be explained as _suffocating_. 

“Sit wherever you like.” Aizawa mumbled, and Izuku kept his eyes on them as they made their way to the back of the class. For a second, Edward looked back at him, their gazes catching in a way that sent shivers down the greenette’s spine. 

“Oi,” Kacchan hissed, shooting a glare back at him. “Stop staring, damn nerd.” Immediately, Izuku blushed and buried his face in his notebook, completely embarrassed that he was caught. He returned his attention to the front of the class as Aizawa began to break down the plan for the year, but the boy couldn’t relax. He could feel eyes on him the entire time, and it made him uneasy as his stomach turned in an uncomfortable fashion. 

When class was over, he stayed put in his chair, waiting until Bella and Edward left the class. Except, they were still at their seats, as if they were waiting for him to leave first. He wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse. Kacchan didn’t wait up either as he took off ahead with his friends. Ochako and Tenya must not have noticed him staying behind since they also went on back to the dorms, too involved in their conversation. 

Once the room was clear of the others, Deku pretended to write in his notebook to look as unsuspicious as possible. Of course, it didn’t work. His heart nearly beat out his chest when he felt the two people at either side of his desk, his brain working on overdrive as he wondered how they got there so quickly, unnoticed. 

“Hi.” Edward greeted, and Deku turned to face him with a forced smile. But when green eyes met gold, the air felt cold. There was something off, something sad about his gaze. 

“Hi.” Izuku whispered, cautious as he sized him up. 

“I’m Edward Cullen, and this is Bella. You are?” The new student wondered, and Deku turned to the girl at his side as she turned her attention outside the window. Like Edward, her eyes were lost and full of mystery. 

“I-I’m M-Midoriya Izuku.” The green haired boy stuttered, looking back toward the other boy with a blush. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Izuku. Bella and I were wondering if you’d maybe show us around and help us get familiar with everything when you can.” Edward requested with an award winning crooked smile. Literally the only thing that went through Izuku’s mind was: _Oh, holy quirks. This is bad. He’s hot._

“I-I would l-love to.” He said as he squirmed in his seat. 

“Wonderful! We’ll see you tomorrow then. Bella and I have to go start fixing up our dorms.” The auburn haired boy exclaimed. And just like that, they were gone, leaving Izuku alone with his thoughts. They were nice, pleasant even, despite the oddity that remained in their gaze. 

Sitting back in his chair, Izuku let his mind wander as he remembered the heavy look in their eyes, a shared pain that seemed to weigh on them. It made him wonder what he could do to help them, to take their minds off the stress of coming to a new school. He considered where they would fit, what group was most suited to them. He would have to get to know them better in order to see who they could bond with the most. Edward would probably fit in with Kacchan for sure, but Bella seemed more complicated, more distant. 

Clearing his mind, Izuku gathered his things and returned to the dorms. The place was bustling with life as everyone talked about the new students and all of the events the coming year had in store. He was grateful the summer was over, and that he was back where he belonged with the family he’d built. Making his way to his room, he wasn’t surprised to find his boyfriend already inside, splayed out over the bed and reading a comic with earphones in. 

“You done making googly eyes at the yellow eyed freak?” Kacchan sneered, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Kacchan, that’s rude. He’s not a freak.” Izuku argued, moving over to slide onto the bed next to him.

“Everyone’s a freak, you damn nerd.” _Same old Kacchan_ , Izuku thought with a sigh. “If you’re going to check out another guy in front of me, at least let him be more attractive than me. It’s insulting to my pride otherwise.” 

“Kacchan, no one is more attractive than you.” Izuku fed his ego.

“Damn right!” Katsuki bellowed, finally putting down his comic and removing his earbuds. “Seriously though, what’s wrong with those two? They got a stick up there ass or something? Fucking weirdos.” The blonde grumbled, and Izuku smiled. 

Bakugou Katsuki was rough around the edges and almost impossible to understand to most. He was hard headed and known for causing trouble wherever he went, but he was also good at reading people. It was one of things Izuku loved most about him. 

“I love you.” Izuku said, and Katsuki looked at him in surprise. While they’d been dating for a while, the blonde still wasn’t used to hearing those words. In fact, it was rare when they said them to each other. Every time he heard it was just like the first time all over again, and it made him feel like his heart was caught in his throat. 

“W-Whatever, fucking nerd. I’m taking a nap.” The red eyed boy grumbled, turning over to face the wall and shutting his eyes. 

“Brat.” Deku whispered as he placed a small kiss on his temple before moving toward the balcony. Opening up the double doors, he stepped out into the warm sun as a cool breeze hit his face, slightly pushing on his green curls. “I’m going to protect them.” He whispered as he leaned against the railing, staring out into the azure sky with a newfound determination. 

Unbeknownst to him, the boy at the bottom was watching him with intense interest. Edward knew why they were there. They had a goal, and they had a time limit to achieve that goal. However, he never expected to meet someone like Deku, someone with a strong will, especially on their first day. Clearly, he would be their first challenge. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desi Rae is adorable. Fight me.

“Fight to win.” Aizawa said as the bands around him unraveled, swaying with a will of their own before shooting forward. Easily, Kacchan dodged with an explosion and tumbled toward the edge of the ring, catching himself before he could fall overboard. 

“He’s going for you next.” Edward whispered to Izuku. Before he could process what he was told, the restraints went right for him at full speed, grasping him by his ankle and knocking him on his ass. Deku cried out in a panic as he was dragged across the asphalt. 

“Bella!” Edward called as she sprinted forward and flipped onto their teacher. Wrapping her legs around his neck, she twisted her body and used her weight to flip him over and bring him down. Taking the moment of lapse, Izuku broke free of his ties. 

One for All coursed through his veins with a vengeance as the greenette dashed forward, stepping over his teacher’s back to leap up and aim for the cord to the bell. Just before his fingers could grasp the prize, he was hit by a wave of sound and sent crashing into the ground.

From the back, Eijirō propped Mina up onto his shoulders and flung her across the ring. Just as another wave came, an unseen field came around the girl and bounced the wave back toward its caster. Present Mic shouted in surprise as he was knocked over by his own quirk, his mind dazed as his vision blurred from the shock of it. Before Mina could make it to her target, Aizawa broke free from under Bella and shoved her aside with so much force that she flew smack into the pink acid used, sending them both tumbling right out of the ring. 

“You’re out.” The teacher announced, and then side stepped just as Katsuki’s fist came down with an explosion, slamming into the ground and just barely missing Eraserhead. The force of the hit rocked their stone stage, sending some of their other classmates tripping and falling right out. 

“Katsuki!” They shouted in anger, frustrated that they were no longer in the game. 

“Fucking sore losers.” The blonde sneered as he jumped back, landing next to Edward. “What’s he planning?” Kacchan asked, keeping his voice low and his eyes forward to avoid being obvious, and the auburn haired boy looked at him in surprise. 

“How-?”

“I heard you warn Deku. I’m guessing you can predict his movements somehow. Tell me, what’s he planning?” It was more of an order than a request. Smirking, Edward focused his attention back on their instructor as the air around them began to grow colder. Shoto stood next to Deku in a confident stance, lowering the temperature around them in an attempt to slow down his target’s movements. 

“Fucking half and half bastard.” Katsuki growled, and Edward snickered beside him. Staying close, the two of them devised a plan of attack while Deku and Shoto came up with their own strategy on their end. Aizawa quietly stood by and watched the two groups at work. Even as he focused on the task, Deku still found himself glimpsing over at the two men whispering at one another. And, well, it was _definitely_ a sight seeing them together because wow. 

At one point when he was staring, Edward's eyes met his, and he almost screamed when the auburn haired boy actually smirked at him. Yes, Kacchan always smirked, but that was his thing. This was just unexpected and embarrassing to Hell when he considered his thought process in that moment of being caught. 

“Midoriya,” Shoto called, drawing his attention back to their goal. 

“R-right!” Deku exclaimed, clearly flustered. Too caught up in his own mind – and his hormones – the greenette slipped up and was knocked out of the ring. Unfortunately for him, he landed right on top of Bella, their face only inches apart as he stared down at her in horror. “S-s-s-s-s-sorry!” 

“Oi!” Kacchan called, and the two looked over at their boyfriends with red faces.

“It was an accident!” Bella and Izuku yelled in unison, trying to jump apart and ending up slamming their foreheads into each other. The two groaned in pain, grasping their injured heads as they untangled their limbs, careful not to cause further damage. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Kacchan grumbled.

“Bella’s a magnet for danger. I’m not surprised by this development.” Edward informed as the two turned to watch Shoto get flipped out of the ring. 

“Deku’s a clumsy idiot. I’m not surprised either.” The blonde agreed. With ease, the two sprung forward while everyone turned their attention to them in surprise. They moved well together as if they’d been working with one another all their lives. 

Edward moved quickly, and with obvious skill, but he kept as far from the fight as he could without being too obvious. Katsuki was the one at the front lines, landing blow after blow to everyone’s surprise. The blonde dodged every attempt tossed at him with ease as if he knew what his teacher was going to do before he did it. The entire time, Deku watched in awe, scribbling in his notebook violently, nearly tearing the page in the process 

“It’s his quirk.” Bella noted beside him, and Deku looked at her in wonder. “Edward can read minds. It’s a frustrating quirk for him since he can’t turn it off, but it’s absolutely perfect in battle. In the beginning, it used to really bother him and mess with his day-to-day life, giving him horrible headaches. After he met me, he changed.” She explained with a sad look in her eyes. “My quirk is simple: Shield. I can place a shield around his mind to block him from reading other minds. It’s helped him a lot. He used to be a lot more distant, closed off. He’s improved so much.” 

Somehow, Deku understood. While Katsuki never had to deal with such frustration from his quirk, he was similar. Kacchan used to be more closed off, more distant and cruel. For years, he had kept his emotions isolated while his pride was the center of attention. During their first year, after the incident with his kidnapping, he allowed himself a moment of weakness and his defenses fell apart. He cried, he screamed, and he blamed himself for everything that happened. Deku was the one to help him pick up the pieces after. After that, Kacchan changed. He was more open and less shouty. It was nice because he was finally letting himself feel. 

“They won.” Deku announced with a smile as he watched the blonde ring the bell in victory, his face covered in sweat. 

“Edward always wins.” Bella claimed, and Deku turned to her, freezing when he found her gazing back at him with a determined look in her eyes. 

“I-I hope I never have to f-fight him then.” He stuttered with an awkward laugh, and the girl sighed. 

“I hope so too.” He didn’t like the way she said that. Bella seemed like a nice person, they both did, so he didn’t understand the underlying hostility in her voice. It was as if she were giving him a warning, and he wasn’t sure how to respond to it. Before he could ask, they were interrupted by the return of their partners. 

“Deku!” Kacchan shouted, lifting him up from behind and twirling him around. Immediately, Deku forgot about his worries as he gave his full attention to his boyfriend. Whenever he won a fight, Kacchan was extremely clingy and wasn’t ashamed of his soft boy PDA. “Did you see?! I was a fucking badass!” He exclaimed, squeezing his boyfriend in his arms and kissing him ferociously. 

“I saw! I saw!” Deku squealed with delight as some of the people around them groaned while others cooed. 

“Katsuki and Edward are excused from the five thousand word essay because of their win. The rest of you better get to work.” Aizawa sneered, and everyone groaned simultaneously as Kacchan continued to smother his boyfriend with affection. For now, Deku was willing to let bygones be bygones. He would forget Bella’s obvious warning in order to maintain the peace. It was for the best. 


End file.
